tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Snowman Party
Thomas and the Snowman Party is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot A "snowman party" is to be held at the Town Hall, with special appearances by Farmer McColl and his dog, the Brass Band, and Mr. Bubbles. Sir Topham Hatt asks Thomas to collect an important package from Knapford Station. Before leaving, Thomas notices the children building the snowman are upset because it does not have a hat. Thomas promises to find one, deviating away from his job. Along the way, he finds three hats: one from McColl Farm, one at Maron Station, and one at Maithwaite. On his way to Knapford for the package, Toby reminds him about the children, so Thomas hurries back to the Town Hall. But instead, he finds out from Percy and James that Farmer McColl, the Brass Band, and Mr. Bubbles have all lost their hats and cannot make it to the party. Realising his mistake, Thomas rushes off to collect the package from Knapford, and then collects the guests. The package is revealed to contain a new top hat for Sir Topham Hatt, who gives his old hat to the children to use on their snowman. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * The Ginger-haired Boy * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * The Duke of Boxford (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Town Square * McColl Farm * Maron * Knapford * Maithwaite * The Fenland Track * Kirk Ronan Junction * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Sodor Bakery (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth season. * Most television guides in the UK refer to this episode as Thomas and the Hats. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Snowman's Hat In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Merry Winter Wish (DVD) DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set * Festive Favourites US * Merry Winter Wish DVD Boxsets * Holiday Favorites AUS/China/Thailand/Finland/Denmark/Norway/Sweden * Merry Winter Wish JPN * The Exciting New Adventures of Thomas GER * Thomas and His Snowman-Party POL * Schoolhouse Delivery Gallery File:ThomasandtheSnowmanPartytitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanPartyUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:ThomasandtheSnowmanPartyNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:ThomasandtheSnowmanPartyRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:ThomasandtheSnowmanPartyKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheSnowmanPartyGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty2.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty3.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty4.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty5.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty6.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty7.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty8.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty10.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty11.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty12.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty13.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty14.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty15.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty16.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty17.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty18.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty19.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty20.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty21.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty22.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty23.png|Farmer McColl's big, brown hat File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty24.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty25.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty26.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty27.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty28.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty29.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty30.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty31.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty32.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty33.png|The brass band's conductor's big hat File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty34.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty35.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty36.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty37.png|Mr. Bubbles' multicolored top hat File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty38.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty39.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty40.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty41.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty42.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty43.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty44.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty45.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty46.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty47.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty48.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty49.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty50.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty51.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty52.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty53.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty54.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty55.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty56.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty57.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty58.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty59.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty60.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty61.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty62.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty63.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty64.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty65.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty66.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty67.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty68.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty69.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty70.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty71.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty72.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty73.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty74.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty75.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty76.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty77.png File:ThomasandtheSnowmanPartypromo.png|Promo File:PercyattheTownSquarewinterpromo.png File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty23.png File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty24.png Episode File:Thomas and the Snowman Party - American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video